


Catherine

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa





	Catherine

Catherine只是梦。

那一年，天真无邪。  
有足够的理由逃避，有足够的时间选择，有足够的青春挥霍。  
属于赤小西和山小P的物语。

赤小西整天抱着mama生日时送的足球，他喜欢踢球，并许愿说会和足球一辈子在一起。他的世界似乎永远只有一只黑白相间的足球。  
山小P最近在练习棒球，大手套还不怎么合手。Papa说等长大了就能戴上了，他问长大是什么时候，papa突然皱眉，搪塞着说就快到了。山小P的棒球来之不易，早先papa并不支持他，所以他埋头起早送了报纸，赚外快，学习照样不拉下。

某天山小P的球不小心落在隔壁人家的院子里，他知道邻居家也有个和他同龄的男孩。不管怎样，得厚着脸皮把球要回来。  
某天赤小西正在顶球，一只横空飞来的棒球扫了他的兴。隔壁人家的男孩马上来要回球了。他把脸压得很低，一副忏悔的样子。赤小西才不吃这套，直到山小P急得哭出来。喂，又不是女孩子，还给你了。赤小西拉过山小P的手，把球放到他的手里，终于他笑了。

后来不知怎么回事，是偶然抑或双方故意。赤小西和山小P持续还给彼此的球，乐此不疲。终于有一天，赤小西邀请山小P到他的家里，我家很大的，要来参观吗。山小P表面乐呵呵的答应，心里想着哪天找个借口，让赤小西见识下自己的家。  
但显然山小P低估了赤小西，他的家真的好大。并不在其他房间长留，赤小西径直拉着山小P到自己的房间，出乎山小P的意料。赤小西的房间并没有想象中有许多杂乱的足球明星海报，而是在正中贴着Catherine的照片。

Catherine是当时日本最红的国民女优，Catherine是美日混血，长相甜美也不失高贵。没有人会不喜欢她。入行也不过三年半。  
赤小西问山小P Catherine是否漂亮。山下P往赤小西脸上打了一拳，愤愤地说Catherine是他的女神才对。噢，两个人同时喜欢上一个人。关系却没有因此断链。反而是更要好了。

当时有台收音机还是件挺值得骄傲的事。每周八点，会有Catherine主持的节目。赤小西和山小P就筹划着合资买一台。款式也是争论很久得到的结果。赤小西坚持要轻便式，随时都可以听；山小P决定录音式的，这样可以录下节目。  
最后两个人划拳决定，山小P知道赤小西喜欢先出剪刀，所以赢的人一定是他啦。赤小西把头一扭，砸砸嘴说，大不了下次不出剪刀。山小P微笑。

第一次透过这个奇怪的盒子清晰地听到Catherine的声音。两个人屏息聆听。Catherine柔软的声音像是泉水，淌过心。  
那一年的暑假，赤小西和山下P把时间全都花在听广播上了。两个小家伙躺在屋顶，有夏风拂过。仿佛不必在意别的。每次只须提前十分钟打开收音机，确认信号接收良好，没有中断的可能性。

赤小西在左边，山小P在右边。都看得到彼此的表情。更多的时候赤小西看到山小P睡着了。只好拖着重重的山小P，拉他到自己的床上睡，他睡地上。半夜去解手时，会突然疑惑这到底是谁的家。  
夏休日一天一天无声过去，太炎日的气候。蝉鸣。蛙叫。模糊的视线。看着滚到很远的棒球，山小P逐渐明白，这一切早已荒废。

Catherine20岁入籍，正式退出演艺圈，婚礼过程在杂志上公开。对方是个英气十足的男子。当年是15岁的赤小西、山小P在充分心理准备下，依然足足被SHOCK了半个月。  
但心忽然就能平静下来。

无可挑剔，自己无法和Catherine的丈夫比较，或许很久很久以前喜欢一个人，喜欢到希望她能结婚，并且拥有一辈子都用不完的幸福，并不是在乎她是不是能和自己在一起。  
山小P问赤小西要不要去看告别演唱会。每个月末，赤小西的手头都特紧，又不好意思开口向mama要。

于是只有山下P一个人去了演唱会。最后时刻Catherine演唱了出道名曲，一唱到副歌就泪水盈眶，无法自抑。尽管山小P坐在离舞台很远的位置，尽管山小P十分想哭，泪水在打转。他立刻和着音乐，大声替Catherine唱了下去。那一瞬，Catherine似乎微笑着向他道谢，只需一刻就成为日后回忆的资本。  
一回去赤小西便问山小P，起初山小P讲得好好的。只是重新回忆起那最后以及Catherine的笑容。山小P哇的开始哭，他捶打赤小西的胸口。赤小西头一次觉得被人依靠，胸口一点点被湿润，左手无意的触到了山小P的背。

又过了许多日子，以为自己可以忘记。角落的收音机粘灰没人擦，已经很久，反正不会再听了；不关心Catherine的近况，已经很久，也没必要关心嘛；而赤小西和山小P不见面，已经很久，即使距离不过一墙。  
赤小西认真打工，山小P认真念书。偶尔出门会碰面，打个招呼就朝自己的路走。好像决定了他们的结局，如此落寞。

山小P慢慢喜欢发呆，总是记得那时靠在那个笨蛋胸口哭泣的一幕，醒过神来说糟糕糟糕，让那家伙占便宜了。就突然会哭出来。  
赤小西有空没空的时候，喜欢拿出以前录有Catherine节目的卡带，一卷一卷的听。听到最后一卷。就想起那时山小P靠在自己的胸膛大哭。笑笑后，立刻收好磁带。眼泪却在眼眶打转不肯轻易落下。

转眼山小P顺利毕业，赤小西也找到固定工作。每天焦头烂额的为了生活而追逐。  
Catherine去世的噩耗突然传来，年仅三十，因为第二胎难产。

赤小西忍住难过打了个电话问山小P要不要一起去葬礼，山小P忍住悲伤答应，语气里没有一丝破绽。  
他们居然都以为彼此不在乎。

约定的那天，天气晴好。阳光洒在Catherine的遗像上，教人不敢直视。山小P和赤小西默默的站了很久，身旁痛哭的fans无数，大都是十几岁就喜欢Catherine，Catherine陪伴他们走过的何止是短暂的几年时光。  
赤小西猛然拍了拍山小P的肩，说够了，去喝酒吧。山小P低下头，顿了两秒说好。

居酒屋太吵，两人一杯接一杯的喝。结果赤小西先喝醉，山小P趁他还有意识，扶着赤小西回家。摇摇晃晃，回家的路变得难走，变得绵长。  
赤小西迷迷糊糊说自己还清醒，问山小P为什么要那么早送他回家。山下P失去立场，沉默不语。末了只说天黑危险。

空气在凝固，原来他们已经不是孩子了。山小P又在赤小西的胸口大哭。  
赤小西一下不知如何是好，除了抱紧他别无选择。

他问他是否知道自己为什么不找女朋友。  
他也问了他相同的问题。两个人推开彼此，站在对立的方向。

别把喜欢说出口，我明白。  
再也没有多余的借口，我们要自欺欺人到什么时候。

当年你是赤小西，我是山小P。  
我们喜欢上同一个人。

是该这时候了。  
已经扭曲的情感不可能复原，完好如初。过分的爱只会让人窒息，所以我要离开你。

然而  
Catherine只能是梦。

END  
2007-6-21

FT：  
很短的文。老老实实的写。  
写的是少年追梦的简单故事，却是自己的真正写照。  
我们总是在追自己渴望而不可及的东西，所以才会有欲望吧。  
现实总是残酷，考验自己命运。  
正因为发生过这样的事，我却没办法做到的事，只能靠想象，拜托赤西和山下替我完成。  
这样去表达自己的喜欢，才会想到写着文。  
否则又为何悲伤。  
Catherine终是梦罢了。

以上。


End file.
